


Love Underwater

by chevyimpala67



Series: Unexpected mirical [1]
Category: Friday the 13th Series (Movies)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-20
Updated: 2017-02-25
Packaged: 2018-09-25 18:47:56
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 2,223
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9838853
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/chevyimpala67/pseuds/chevyimpala67
Summary: Caitlin wasn't a normal girl, she had wings that only one of her friends knew about. But when she goes to the famous Camp Crystal Lake she is met by Jason voorhees. Will he fall for her?Or will he kill her? To love or not to love is the question in this story.





	1. A visit to Camp Crystal Lake

Caitlin's P.O.V  
Me and my friends decided to take a visit to the famous Camp Crystal Lake where a bunch of teens were killed by Jason Voorhees!   
"Oh my god!" Kate said and we all looked at her.  
"What?" Izzy asked.   
"I'm sooo scared that if Jason comes to kill us he'll leave one of us alive!" Kate said.  
"Why would he do that Kate? And who do you think he'd leave alive?" I asked her with a very confused look on my face.  
"I think he'd leave you alive, I bet we all agree in this because your the prettiest and the bravest!" Kate said, and all my other friends nodded their heads in agreement.  
I wasn't willing to believe it, and all my friends (Kate, Izzy, Brea, and Katy) looked at me expecting I would reply, but I didn't, I didn't even notice they were staring at me, I was to wrapped up in one question I had in my head for the rest of the day 'Why do they think he'd leave me alive just because I'm apparently I'm the prettiest and the bravest?'  
Kates's P.O.V  
I wondered if Caitlin would reply or not, I don't think she even noticed us staring at her expecting a reply. But I saw she looked like she was confused, but what I said was true, she was the prettiest and bravest, but I finally decided to stop staring at her, mostly because we were almost at the camp.   
"Hey, could someone help me pay for the bus?" I asked, mainly because this was my idea.  
"I will." Brea finally spoke instead of being quiet for the the whole ride!  
Brea's P.O.V  
Yeah we're almost to the camp, though everyone except for me looks scared! Well I guess that what I get for being related to a clown, and being one my self!  
"Guys why so upset? You know this weekend will be happy!" I said cheerfully!  
"Well I'm not upset I'm scared pinkypie!" I herd Katy say, and yes they call me pinkypie.  
"What will make you unscarred?" I said as soon as we got to the camp!  
"Nothing pinkypie." Caitlin said.  
Katy's P.O.V  
I kinda agree with Brea on how this would be a happy weekend, well other then we could get killed by Jason Voorhees.  
I know a secret Caitlin told me, she said not to tell anyone, the secret was that she had wings. (A/N: I was listening to wings by little mix, so sorry for random added things.) I was really surprised at first, but I eventually got used to it.  
"Caitlin, you ready for this weekend?" I asked Caitlin.  
"Sure, what ever." She said. I knew she still wasn't over her ex Randy, she was still upset. But what made it worst was what Kate said.  
"We're her!" Brea exclaimed going to pay half and Kate paying the other.  
When we got off the bus we went to a cabin that said 'Amber, Roxy, and Violets cabin' I'm guessing those were the girls who lived in here.  
We all looked around with a partner to find wood to burn, and rocks to build a fire place.


	2. firewood

Caitlin's P.O.V

While me and Katy where looking for firewood I popped my earbuds in my ears and put on Young by Hollywood Undead. (youtu.be/R_HHm9ki3JI) About a hour later Kim tapped me on the shoulder signaling that it was time to go back to the camp. I can't wait to roast some sm'ores.  
Izzy's P.O.V  
Of course Kim and Brea are partners and as well as Caitlin and Katy, and of course I'm left all alone. In every slasher movie I've seen, the person left alone always dies first, lucky I brought my mini Swiss army knife, like that's gonna do anything against Jason. I'm gonna die tonight.  
Kim's P.O.V  
"I feel bad leaving Izzy alone, Brea" I said to Brea.  
"You'll get over it, Katy." Brea said back to me.  
"I know I'm just really worried that her imagination will get to her." I was really worried about Izzy having her imagination taking the best of her.  
"She'll be fine, Kim." Brea said obviously getting annoyed at my consent bickering of how we should have brought Izzy with us.

3rd person:  
Izzy was always the one to watch slasher movies, she would always compare them to events she was in. In fact this time she herd footsteps, heavy footsteps, they weren't the other girls footsteps, Izzy only thought of one other option of who it was.... Jason. She ran and ran and ran but she just wasn't fast enough, she was right it was Jason, and he killed Izzy.   
Katy's pov:  
"Guys I'm worried about Izzy, if anything she would have been the first to be back here." I said.  
"Ahhhhhhhhhhhhhh"  
"What was that? Was that Izzy screaming?" Brea said.  
"Should we go and look for her?" Kate asked  
"No, we're gonna stay right here, and yes that was Izzy screaming, but she's dead now, her screaming stopped. May she rest in peace, and raise up to heaven, May The Lord have mercy on her soul." I said sadly.  
Who's next was the one question that sat in my mind the rest of that night.


	3. He's back, the man in the mask

3rd person P.O.V l  
______________l  
"Wh-where am I?" Caitlin asked herself when she woke up.  
Last Night  
_________  
When Caitlin fell asleep she never herd Jason walking through the camp and into the tent, he saw her laying on the ground sleeping with her wings out, he never saw someone or something so beautiful, and elegant in his life, he wanted her for his own.  
Back To The Present  
_______________  
"HELP ME, SOMEBODY, PLEASE" Caitlin yelled.  
Jason then walked in, no machete in sight, he started walking up to Caitlin with a roll of duct tape to put over her mouth, until she ran at him.  
"Let me go you bastard, you freak!" Caitlin spat out at Jason, she then started to think 'bad idea Caitlin, bad idea, he could be hiding his machete anywhere.'  
He never listened to her, he just kept on doing what he was doing with was putting duct tape over mouth.  
Back At The Camp  
______________  
"CAITLIN WHERE ARE YOU?" Brea said.  
"Brea, did you see her leave the camp last night?" Kate asked Brea.  
"Wait I did hear someone going inside of Caitlin's tent last night, and they may have seen what shes been hiding from you to, and Izzy when she was still alive." Katy said, since she usually went to sleep around 1 o'clock in the morning.  
"Did you see who it was?" Kate and Brea both asked.  
"No, I didn't see who it was, but i bet you it was Jason." Katy said, she then got up and went into the woods looking for her dear best friend.  
Back To Caitlin And Jason  
____________________  
"why are you doing this. Jason you look at me now." Caitlin said fusturated.  
Why is jason doing this to me? Why wont he just let me go? Where is he even keeping me? These were all questions racing through her mind. She then remembered what Kate said "your the prettiest and bravest.", she then decided to play it cool, she didn't want to get herself killed.

In Jasons Lair  
__________  
"Hey Jason, why did you take me instead of my friends?" Caitlin asked Jason as he was walking back into his little underground hiding spot (lair).  
Jason just looked at Caitlin as she was waiting for a reply. He just looked around for something to write on, even though they were on dirt.  
"If your looking for somrthing to write on, you could use dirt and a stick." Caitlin said, and then Jason realized they were on the dirt, and that there were sticks all around.  
He wrote in the dirt 'Because when i came to kill you, you had wings and looked so elegant, and beautiful, and you still look so beautiful.'  
When Caitlin read what he wrote she kept on thinking what her parents always told her ' Your a freak, you'll never fit into our world, you have wings that a demon would have, why don't you just go and kill yourself, your we're never going to love you, you, you freak of nataur.' She then just stared to cry, and Jason thought she was crying because of him, when he was about to leave, Caitlin hugged him and said "Nobody ever called me elegant and beautiful before, my parents never understood me, the always said I was better off dead."  
Jason just hugged her back, they're little hugging section lasted for about 5 minutes, until Jason herd somebody calling Caitlins' name. Jason then walked out with his machete in hand to go and kill Caitlins' friends, but Caitlin kept on begging him not to kill them, that other then him they were all she has got. But he just ignored her begging, but luckily for her she had enough chains to go up to him and hopefully get him not to kill her friends, but every time she tried he just ignored her, finally she decided to do what was nesissery, she lifted up his mask and kissed him, that made him stop right were he was, they both felt fireworks, and then Caitlin knew who she was meant to be with, witch was the one and only Jason Voorhees.

Still in Jason's Lair/cave  
___________________  
Caitlin and Jason both had the same question in their heads, well sort of. Jason kept on thinking a lot of questions in his head 'Was this supposed to happen, was this fate that had a turn on me, was I not supposed to kill her?' While Caitlin only thought one question 'Was this Supposed to happen?'   
Caitlin wanted to kiss him agin, but then she herd another person calling her, but she didn't want to be saved, she wanted to stay with Jason. But all of the sudden she saw Jason with the key to the metal cuffs on her hands, then he unlocked them letting Caitlin go free, he was surprised to see that she didn't leave. He just wanted her to be happy, he didn't know that she was happy with him.


	4. let me help you with that

After Jason gave Caitlin her freedom he went to kill her other two friends, but what she said was enough to make anyone faint, as she was always doing as she was told and never ever would hurt anyone, until that day.  
"Can I help you with killing Katy and Kate?" Caitlin asked Jason and he just nodded in response.  
Good thing she usually wore knee high boots where she would hide her guns and knives. She also wore a black jump suit because she was always in her friends shadows.  
Caitlin and Jason finally went to kill Kate and Katy, when they came out of the cave/lair they went into the shadows to keep themselves from being caught, well at least Caitlin hid in the shadows, but then...

Katy saw Caitlin and started running towards her, but then Caitlin just acted like she missed her friend, but then she just smirked and said "you have the right to remain violent!"   
"Wait, What? Who are you? My best friend would never saw that, what have you done with my best friend?" Katy asked Caitlin backing away.  
"What do you mean Katy it's me your best friend, but I've had enough of being your shadow, nobody ever noticed me, but let's see what they really think of you when your dead!" Caitlin said trying to hide her laughs of insanity.  
"If your really Caitlin you'd never hurt a single soul. NOW SNAP OUT OF IT YOU BITCH!" Katy snapped at her now insane friend.  
"WHAT DID YOU JUST FUCKING CALL ME?" Caitlin yelled in anger.  
"Oh shit, oh shit, oh shit!" Katy whispered to herself as she was about to run until she bumped into Kate.  
"Katy you found her, but she looks even more mad then usual. RUN!!!!! Shes an insane person now. What the fuck happened to make her insane????" Kate asked/said/stated.  
"She said she was in our shadows! Do you know what she means by that?" Katy asked/said.


	5. 2 years later

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> sorry for this one and th previous one being so short, i had made this about 2 or 3 years ago and i thought id share it with you guys.

Everyone was seated in their assigned seats, Freddy was seated next to Dr. Hannibal Lecter, Leatherface was seated next to Micheal Myers, and Norman Bates was seated next to Ghostface.  
Up at the front was Jason who was dressed formally, and there, walking down the aisle was the soon to become Mrs. Voorhees, Mrs. Caitlin Voorhees for that matter.  
Their wedding wasn't to big, it was just a couple friends, and a pastor they kidnapped.  
"We are gathered here to join a love and make it inseparable, now if anyone has any reason these two should not not get married speak now." Nobody said anything, so they went on."Caitlin, do you take Jason as your newly wedded husband?"  
"I do."  
"Jason, do you take Caitlin as your newly wedded wife?" Jason just nodded in response. "You may now kiss the bride." After that they all partied and had the best time of their lives.


End file.
